Just the Three of Us
by Lix Storminator
Summary: This is a collection of stories about my OT3, Hermione/Snape/Lucius. There are a mix of genres and I hope you enjoy every one of them!
1. Sharing

Sharing

This was written for the OT3 Boot Camp Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I used prompt 1. Fire.

Hermione sighed deeply as she gazed into the fire in front of her. She hated it when they fought. Lucius and Severus, her partners, were once again arguing about how much 'Hermione' time they got. They were supposed to be in a relationship all together, with all of them equal, but the two men were naturally very possessive and jealous. The young witch couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Severus. Lucius." She stated calmly but loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes, my darling?" Lucius answered for both of them.

"We're in an equal relationship, correct?" Hermione spun around to face the two wizards.

"Yes, but -"

"No. Why don't you two have some alone to work through your frustrations while I go to the Library. I'll be back in a few hours."

She quickly left the room, leaving the two of them to each other. Hopefully they wouldn't be trying to write a rota by the time she got back.


	2. Moving In

Moving In

This is written for the OT3 Boot Camp over on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. I used prompt 2: Home.

Oh, god. I should have known this would be a bad idea from the start.

Hermione straight-laced, workaholic, Princess of Gryffindor Granger was in a terrible predicament. For months she had been sleeping with both Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, but now (and on the same weekend, no less) they had both asked her to move in. This would mean she would have turn one down but accept the other, while trying to sneak out constantly, or declining both, o accepting both and trying to spend equal amounts of time in both houses. It was a mess.

She was saved from pulling her hair out by a knock on the door. Sadly, when she opened it she was confronted by the two people she least wanted to see, let long together; Severus and Lucius. Her eyes widened almost comically as the two men pushed past her into the tiny apartment, making themselves at home in the two scruffy armchairs that sat facing the sofas.

"Lucius and I have a proposition for you."


	3. Diamonds

Diamonds

This was written for the OT3 Boot Camp Challenge over on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I used the prompt 4. Diamond.

"Look at the ring Lucius got me!" Hermione flashed the diamond ring in Severus's face, smiling all the while and practically bouncing up and down in happiness.

Severus sneered spitefully. "Because a pretty little diamond has so much meaning."

The young witch rolled her eyes. "Lucius enjoys spending money on me, so I let him. I understand that you're a tight-arse who dislikes spending money on extravagant gifts, and when you eventually buy me a ring with 'deep meaning' I'm sure I'll love it just as much."

He sighed. "I just want you to realise that I don't have the money to buy that kind of thing."

"You're such a liar! I've seen your bank total, Mister, and having sold your house it should be on the rise! You don't even have to pay for food anymore!"

"Oh." He blinked rapidly in surprise. "Yes. I suppose I am used to being without funds. Don't expect a diamond from me."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "As long as it doesn't turn my finger green I don't care what it looks like."


	4. Sugar

Sugar

This was written for the OT3 Boot Camp Challenge over on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I used prompt 9. Sugar.

"Lucius, what have you done with the sugar?" Hermione shouted through to the Drawing room.

"I believe he is fond of putting it in this cupboard." The silky voice behind her made her gasp, especially as she felt her old Potions Professor push his hard body against her. Professor Snape placed the sugar in front of her tea cup. "Also, please, come into the Drawing Room soon as I need to talk to you." And he was gone again.

When she entered the Drawing Room, Snape offered her an apology and a Potions Apprentiship, though she couldn't help but think something was off by the strange glint in Lucius's eyes…


	5. Scream

Scream

This was written for the OT3 Boot Camp Challenge over on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I used prompt 19. Scream.

Another scream left the poor woman's abused throat as she thrashed once again under the Cruciatus Curse. It was being used quite happily by Lucius Malfoy while Professor Snape kissed his neck, running his fingers through the elder man's platinum blonde locks. Although it may seem like Hermione wanted this round of torture to end, the young witch dreaded what came next, when the two men would descend on her and share her body between them. Why did Dumbledore have to trust Snape when he was so firmly and clearly on the other side of this war?

The other question she also wanted answering was why had the two Death Eaters chosen to use her? She knew there was a much more attractive woman just next door who all the other men had made use of (plus Bellatrix, whose sexuality was still unknown) so why did they choose her? The intense look they would sometimes give her made her wonder if perhaps they actually wanted something more than this fractured existence in a cell.

The torture stopped. Hermione tried to immerse herself in happier times.


	6. Forever

Forever

This was written for the OT3 Boot Camp Challenge over on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I used prompt 50. Forever.

"Lucius, come comfort our wife!" Severus hollered down the stairs. "She thinks we're going to leave her once the Marriage Law ends!"

When they had first gotten married 3 years ago they have quickly learnt that Severus could not handle feelings. Lucius was much better at it due to having been married to Narcissa before she left, so anything that even mentioned emotional witches was immediately handed off to him.

The older man took Hermione into his arms and cradled her close, rocking her soothingly. "Severus and I would never leave you. We'll always be here."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
